This school is mine
by labelma
Summary: How did Draco feel when he dueled his "oldest friend" Harry Potter? There isn't a 'very potter musical' category, so I put it in this. I hope you don't mind.


**A/N: After watching avpsy, I was inspired to take a break from writing only divergent fanfics, and write a couple starkid ones. This is Draco's point of view of when Harry and he duel. **

"I hate you"

Harry's words ring through my ears. How could he be so rude to me? After everything I did for him and his stupid friends, this is what I get? At least I can kick his selfish, egotistical ass.

"Harry potter, lover of only himself, do you recall the memories we shared?" I sing, suddenly remembering how cruel he was to me. He never thanked me for a single deed I did, "You never once were nice! You never cared at all! Now you will, I'll have you running scared"

I can beat him. I did after all, pay attention in class, while Harry slept, forcing my beautiful Hermoine to do his work for him.

"Draco Malfoy, you know nothing of my life, all I am, is what I do, I cannot let you win, you snobbish, evil, brat, surrender now, before I come for you"

I wince a little at his words. How can he call me these things? And I thought we were friends. I feel angry.

"You know nothing of Malfoy, I have more inside of me! You will all bow down to me, your reign is at an end." I say with spite and anger. I am aware of him singing back at me, but I can't hear his words. I only catch a couple hurtful insulting words.

"You are not the man you think; you are nothing but a fool. I see you now, you never were my friend." My eyes have opened. I now know what he thinks of me. I hate him. I hate his self-righteous, better-than-you attitude. I can win this. I will be the head boy.

"At last the lines are drawn into the sand" we sing together, "At last I know exactly where I stand. You may think that I'm on the decline, but tonight this school is mine! Yes tonight this school is mine! Yes tonight this school is mine!"

I know my voice is unnaturally high for a 17 year old boy, and that I'm so short. No one ever takes me seriously, especially since I found out that Lucious was not my father, and that I'm part elf. If I was a few inches higher, or my voice a few notes lower, people would not think I am a little kid or a girl**. **I remember reading a book once, called Lord of the Rings. I remember how Frodo managed to save middle earth even though he was so small. I used to think I could be like Frodo.If I win this duel, I will take revenge on my bullies, and I will be known as king of the school. I know Harry is slowly losing his grip on his title as "The most famous wizard" and it is eating him up on the inside. I know if I taunt him about it, it will distract him enough, so that maybe I can get a good spell in.

"You've had luck in duels before, but now we know, you are just a shadow of a tale from years ago" as I sing, I see him twitch, and something in him deflates. Good. "If you're doubting all you've ever known then take it as a sign, that tonight this school is mine. Yes tonight this school is mine. Yes tonight this school is mine."

I throw a spell at him, but at the same time he says,

"expelliarmus"and the wand flies out of my hand and onto the floor.

"You think you're close to beating me, but you never will" he sings. Yeah right potter, "The more you try to climb, the more you're slipping down the hill." I slowly bend down to pick up my wand, giving him a death glare the entire time. "Look into my eyes; you know this is the bottom line, so tonight this school is mine. Yes tonight this school is mine. Yes tonight this school is mine. Punchify!" he says, and I feel as if something hard just hit me in the jaw, so hard I fall down. His words are so spiteful towards me. I hate him! I feel as if I was cheated. My eyes are wide, with shock and hate. I know exactly what spell to use. I am Slytherin after all.

"Not so fast… serpent sortia!" I scream. This is a spell potter doesn't even know about, and he won't be able to beat. A huge venomous viper appears, and the crowd gasps, but potter does something no one expected. He starts hissing like a snake, and the viper calms down. Potter speaks parsel tongue! He breaks the snake's neck, and starts to jump and cheer.

The crowd starts to scream so many things, the most common are about how he spoke to the snake, like Salazar slitherin could.

"What if Harry potter is the heir of slytherin?" says Gilderoy lockheart. Everyone gasps, and starts to jeer. Gilderoy continues to accuse potter of something he obviously didn't do. I was with potter half the times someone was petrified, how could he have done it? But obviously the crowd believes gilderoy. Potter has become awfully unpopular in the last few months. 30 minutes ago, I would have stood up for potter without hesitation, but not now. Not after the words he said, and the insults he threw. Harry potter can rot in Azkaban for all I care.

"I'm out of here!" he shouts and that measly weasly girl follows him out.

"By leaving the arena, potter has forfeited the duel. Our new head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy." Says glideroy. I smile

"Thank you professor," I start, "Draco Malfoy will rule over this school with peace, and love, for a thousand years. But first comes a time of swift retribution, for I will reign down on all those who have teased me in the past. Welcome to my nightmare _slaves._ The reign of harry potter has ended. The reign of Draco Malfoy has begun!" I say loudly and for once people take me seriously. I laugh evilly. I guess the school really is mine.

**A/N: Wow that felt weird. I am so not a harry potter fan but I love starkid, so I just had to. Please read and review. If you are a divergent fan, you should check out my other fanfics. **


End file.
